The present invention generally relates to a height-adjusting mechanism (height adjuster) for a D-ring (also called a web guide) of a seat belt system.
The shoulder belt 560 of a three-point seat belt system 562 is typically supported at or about shoulder level of the occupant by a web guide or D-ring 500 as generally illustrated in FIG. 21. The seat belt system also includes a seat belt retractor 561 operatively connected to the shoulder belt 560 and a lap belt 564 with a tongue 566, which is lockable within a buckle 568. The lap belt and buckle are appropriately anchored to the floor or seat frame. In some vehicles, the web guide is an integral part of the vehicle seat, while in others it is attached to one of the pillars (such as the B, C, or D-pillar) of the vehicle generally identified by numeral 570. The web guide or D-ring 550 is typically constructed to provide a support surface, formed as a slot, over which the shoulder belt slides and the web guide includes means for mounting the D-ring to the seat or pillar. D-rings may also include a decorative cover 572. U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,311 is illustrative of a simple web guide. It is now commonplace to mount the web guide on a vertically adjustable mechanism 574, which is typically called a height adjuster or an adjustable turning loop (ATL). U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,907 and 5,230,534 are illustrative of this type of adjustable mechanism and are incorporated herein by reference.
In most height adjusting mechanisms the D-ring is attached to a carrier. The carrier is manually moveable to a desired position by the occupant of the vehicle. The carrier often slides upon a rail or track and the carrier includes a lock or detent mechanism, which will lock the carrier at the desired vertical location as chosen by the occupant. At the new location, the shoulder belt crosses the occupant""s body at a more comfortable location.
An inspection of many of the existing height adjusting mechanisms shows a rail that is often a complex and expensive part, and made using many machining operations. Similarly, the carrier and locking mechanism are also relatively complicated mechanisms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved height adjusting assembly.
Accordingly the invention comprises: a height adjuster for a seat belt system comprising a mounting bar, a carrier and a spring-loaded locking lever. The mounting bar is preferably oval or rectangular in cross-section with at least one wall (side wall), which acts as an engagement or locking surface. The engagement surface can include a plurality of small teeth. The bar is adapted to be mounted to a support surface or structure. The carrier is slidably mounted on the bar and is movable to different positions. The carrier includes a main portion, which may be U-shaped in cross-section with a top, a bottom and a center wall. Each of the top and bottom walls includes a first opening through which the mounting bar extends.
The spring-loaded locking lever (lock bar) is movable from a locking position in which it engages the engagement surface of the mounting bar to a free or unlocked position. The locking lever includes a base portion and a lever (activation lever) portion, which extends from the base portion at a pre-set angle. In one embodiment of the invention the carrier includes a side, which extends from the center wall of the carrier. The carrier can be configured to have the locking lever pivot slot at the top or bottom of the side or the pivot slot can be located in the center of the side. The locking lever is spring loaded and in one configuration the locking lever is spring loaded by a leaf spring and in another embodiment the locking lever is biased by a coil spring. The locking lever is slidingly mounted on the bar and includes a lock opening in the lever portion thereof. The mounting bar extends through the lock opening and the locking lever includes a first lock edge formed on a corner of the locking lever at the lock opening.
As mentioned, the locking lever is rotatable between a free position and locked or locking position. The locking lever can be manually movable to the free position or can be moved using another force producing mechanism such as a solenoid. The spring urges the locking lever to its locked position. As can be appreciated another force producing mechanism can also be used to move the locking lever to the locked position. In other embodiments the lock lever includes a curved end, which wraps about and rotates relative to various portions of the carrier.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.